fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Death5367
---- Story Death was an odd child when he was born, his parents sold him to the military to do top secret research on him for the life of luxury (they were lower upper class now billionaires) the government mutated his eyes to hopefully give him the ability to see a mile, it only made his eyes mutate to what they are now. they then tried putting a beast of pure darkness inside him to give him the ability to control darkness, this worked to an extent, it made him very hard to see in the dark if he concentrated. they then decided to try to have a soldier who could literally fly, this was a perfect success. But that was the time the government canceled the program. The people needed to make sure no one saw what inhumane things they did to him, so they then hacked into the FFW server, went to an area that would be deleted immediately after Death got in (they had no weapons except for syringes, and the fact that there was literally crack in the ventilation ducts REALLY affected their decisions. They turned him into data with a tool from the department next door (Internet Security), and sent him to the wrong area. He was sent to the nearby area called green hill zone. Appearance Death has the appearance similar to Sephiroth. He is has pale skin, long silver hair, and slit green eyes. Death also wears a large black cloak(similar to Sephiroth's from FF7), black pants, and boots. Personality Death's personality is unusual but can be simplified in four ways: #Easily angered if someone calls him a wimp or thinks he looks like a girl otherwise acts normal. #Becomes extremely violent and the only thing that calms him down is Sake. #Kills everyone in his path to take out the person that either shed his/wolf blood or called him a girl. only calms down when person is dead or either Bahmut Zero, Grave, or Gregar. #Pansy like loves all beings and wants to make the world into an ideal one without spilling blood (if he takes over the body, he looks like this {including blade though he doesn't use it} though it is a one in a million chance that he will take over. He has a low willpower compared to Death) always disapproves of killing no matter the circumstances. Calls himself Cloud. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Pets: Death has two wolves (Grave and Gregar) that he keeps as familiars. The wolves have the ability to change size. Katana: Death's primary weapon is an extra large katana with a 62 centimeters long blade. Sake Bottle: Fiction Powers Final Fantasy Summon-Bahmut: Final Fantasy Summon-Knights of the Round Table (Ultimate End): Naruto Summoning: Summoning: Wolf Pack, an attack based loosely off Kakashi's ninken, it can call anywhere from 1-20 wolves. Original Power Metal Blood Metal Blood: Due to him eating metal for every meal (with sake) his blood is entirely metal which made his bones metal too (replaced the calcium) making him average sized with immense strength, speed, and durability note: heals extremely fast pace / eye technique - when he sends chakra to his eyes it makes them glow dark orange and a red and black sword, along with a white and black sword come from his shadow and merge with his blade which makes it split into 2 exact copies note : one is tinted dark orange, and one is tinted black / flight - due to being a test subject when he was younger he was given a mutation of wings on his back (black on his right and white on his left) Techniques/Magic EarthBreaker: The ground within 3 meter radius of Death breaks open. Black Materia - A meteor comes from sky (size can be from the size of a pebble{to annoy people} to 1/2 a mile{to crush castles) Ultima: A fire, wind, earth, lightning, and ice elemental attack that attacks all opponent in succession and then explodes. Music Themes Final Fantasy ost: One Winged Angel Quotes Gallery Sephiroth.jpg|Death5367 The bloodied eyes by death5367-d4ukvqp.jpg|Death5367's eyes 200px-Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|how the "Cloud" persona looks Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Darkness